Adrastos (Spirit)
|alias = The Cursed Soldier (呪われた兵士 Norowareta heishi) |name = Adrastos |race = Cursed Celestial Spirit |gender = Male |age = Immortal |eyes = Red |key type = Cursed |owner = Chiyoko Ai |affiliation = Owner |status = Active |magic = Sword Magic |weapons = Unknown |key = |days = Everyday |kanji = |rōmaji = マルファス}} Adrastos '''(アドラドス Adoradosu): is a '''Cursed Spirit. He's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko. He utilizes Sword Magic. 'Appearance' Usually when summoned, Adrastos takes on the form of a man with a large build and taller than most people and wears armor from head to toe, His armor always consist of metal with plates that protect him from physical attacks but defending on the armor with his magic Requip, this varies to magical attacks, physical attacks or both and might even have armors that would help him tone down the damage of a certain element. Adrastos is usually carrying two silver sharp blades and fights head on towards the battlefield and fights to disassemble both the armies and to take the lead in the fight. Without the usual armor that covers him from head to toe, Adrastos takes on the form of a man with black hair and silver eyes with a prickly beard at his chin but at most is considered attractive by many women in Fiore but with his will to fight head on onto the battlefield he prefers to wear armor at all times to jump into the fight as fast as possible. Personality Due to his wish to fight without backing out, He is a stubborn spirit that won't listen to his owner but even if he can change the tide of the battle his action might either be bad or good for his owner as he choose to fight head on without paying no mind to the orders, plan or strategy of others this creates an uncooperative relationship between the owner and the spirit that could vary results and becomes a game of luck between the two. but if the owner is able to take control of Adrastos and Adrastos is able to trust his owner fully, Adrastos won't hesitate to follow the rule but won't change his will to fight head on for battle as he only wishes for the good outcome and to win for his owner. This creates a knight like personality in him that wins the people especially women around him, although he has no interest in those kinds of thing and is instead focused on how he could help his owner but with the way he acts and isn't able to think and acts according to his will his stubborn personality creates a problem that is only resolved by Loyalty, Trust and Winning the Knight's Sword over. 'History' Adrastos was originally a golden key spirit but was canceled on contract and is instead transferred to a place far from the celestial spirits along with a couple other spirits. He is currently owned by Hikari Kyoko which was given by Liliana Ace as a way to control her condition as Adrastos takes the most magical energy to summon and keep on the world. Magic and Abilities '''Immense Strength '''Adrastos being a spirit that was named after a mythology that is Inclined to runaway, Adrastos faces his foes head-on with his strength which he uses to carry multiple swords at once. Trivia Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Cursed Spirit Category:Magical creatures Category:Cursed Celestial Spirit Category:Lala's Land